The Problem Child
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Rachel Mason's two daughters have joined Waterloo Road. The oldest one Nicole is by far trouble, a dark secret from the past haunts the family. Can a change bring Rachel and Nicole close again? Or will the past continue to tear them apart? Review please


"Girls! You're going to be late hurry up!" Rachel shouted up the stairs. Bangs were heard before one of Rachel's daughters twelve year old Teegan appeared at the top of the stairs and began to skip down them.

Her brand new uniform, she wore so smartly. Her shirt tucked in to her knee lengthed grey skirt. Her top button done up with her tie pushed up to the top, her new shoes shining, a yellow headband held back her fringe tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I'm ready Mum," She smiled excitedly.

Rachel smiled and held her face in her hands before kissing her on the forehead. "Your breakfast is on the table."

Teegan nodded before making her way into the kitchen. Rachel rested her hand on the banister and looked up the stairs, the smile dropping from her face, as she waited for her fifteen year old Nicole to come down.

She wondered about going up to get her, but decided against it. Rachel didn't want another argument. Nothing had really been the same between the pair since the incident.

"Nicole leaving in ten!" She shouted up before following Teegan into the kitchen.

Nicole Mason rolled her eyes at her mother's yells, choosing to ignore her like usual. She stood in front of the mirror admiring herself in what she thought a shabby uniform. She had no intention in wearing the red cardigan, which she had lost already despite it not even been worn yet, her first two buttons on her shirt were undone and her tie rested on her chest, she opted out of the regular school skirt and chose to wear a short, tight black one with black tights.

Nicole fiddled with the pins in her blonde curly hair before grabbing her leather jacket and school bag off her bed. She thought her Mum was mad sending her to Waterloo Road, and she knew why she was doing it. To keep an eye on her after the incident, she didn't believe her mother trusted her one bit. Of course it would of been too obvious if only she went to the school her mother ran so she enrolled Teegan as well., the goody two shoes daughter, not like her the problem child.

Nicole walked into the kitchen flinging her bag onto the counter and grabbing a slice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

Rachel was busy forcing the last few things in her briefcase, when she looked up.

"Oh Nicole," she sighed.

"What now Mum?" Nicole asked.

"You could have made the effort to look a bit smarter,"

"And you're telling me that the majority of the girls who go to Waterloo Road don't look like me?" Nicole questioned.

Rachel couldn't argue with that, but she could argue with one thing. She made her way over to her daughter and held out her hand.

Nicole looked at it confused.

"Nose piercing,"

"What about it?"

"Facial piercings are against the rules, take it out."

Nicole gave her dirty look before taking the piercing out of her nose and giving it to her mother.

"Grab your coats we are leaving," She told them both.

The three of them arrived at the school. Nicole flung open the car door before slamming it shut. The day hadn't even properly started yet and already her mother was getting on her nerves. Eddie Lawson was just locking his car door when he saw Rachel and the two girls arriving.

He began to make his way over to them.

"Morning Rachel, had a good summer?" He asked.

"Morning Eddie, a busy summer more like. Can I introduce you to my two daughters who will be joining us. This is Nicole and this is Teegan. Girls this is Mr Lawson my deputy," She smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you both,"

He noted how the smaller one, Teegan smiled warmly at him. Whilst Nicole stood with a stern look on her face, arms crossed. She didn't look happy to be here and Eddie could tell she was likely to cause problems.

The bell rang.

"Well you both better be getting along to your lessons. I will see you both later,"

Nicole turned to leave before Rachel grabbed her arm gently. "Try and stay out of trouble ok?" She asked in a low tone. Nicole raised her eyebrow and pulled her arm away before heading towards the building with Teegan following closely behind.

"No promises," She muttered under her breath.

Eddie and Rachel began to walk in towards the building.

"So you didn't tell me your girls would be joining Waterloo Road." He stated.

"Well it was kind of a last minute thing." Rachel explained careful with her words.

Eddie didn't pursue it and the pair soon got into deep conversation about the new term and raising test grade standards.

Nicole sauntered down the corridor, not in a hurry to get to her classes. The place was a dump as far as she was concerned. She didn't want to be here she wanted to be back at her old school, with her old friends, but she knew that was impossible after what happened.

She reached her form room and opened the door. The room was full and all eyes were on her as she entered the classroom. Tom Clarkson turned to face the new pupil.

"You must be Nicole, not great really is it been late on your first day,"

"Sorry Sir," She said even though she wasn't sorry at all.

"Go on take a seat,"

Pulling her bag further onto her shoulder she went and sat down at the only seat at the back. It was next to a boy with dark hair and eyes. He grinned widely as if he couldn't believe his luck; he got to sit next to the fittest bird he has ever seen. He turned round to his friend and gave him the thumbs up. Nicole raised her eyebrow at him.

"Right everyone quiet down for the register," Tom called.

"Anita,"

"Here sir,"

"So what's your name then new girl?" The boy asked.

Nicole sighed. "What's it to do with you?"

"Well do you not want to make some friends?" He asked.

"Not with a loser like you," Nicole responded turning her head back to the front.

The boy smiled to himself. Oh yeah she wanted him.

"If you want I could show you around,"

"Look," Nicole hissed. "What part of I don't want to be your friend do you not understand?"

"Nicole, Finn is there a problem?" Tom asked them both.

"No sir," They both replied.

"Good then shut it," and he continued with the register.

Nicole folded her arms and leant back in her seat. She'd only been her ten minutes and she already wanted to get out of the place.

Just as Tom finished the register, the bell rang.

"Ok everyone off to your lessons have a good day!" he shouted as the class began to depart.

"Come on than new girl what lesson do you have now?" Finn asked not giving up.

"Maths with Mr Lawson if you must know," Nicole replied, stalking out of the room.

Tom Clarkson watched her go confused about the attitude of her. She was definitely going to be one to watch.

Inside Mr Lawson's classroom Nicole began to feel more at home, she liked maths. It was the only subject she thought she was good at.

"Ok class today we are going to start the first topic for your GCSEs,"

As his head looked around the class, he recognised the blonde sat at the back. Rachel's daughter, Nicole, he hadn't even realised she was on the class list.

He noticed as he ran through the lesson how attentive and aware she was. Heck maybe he had got it wrong about her.

The bell rang, and the class left. Eddie began clearing the calculations off the board when he heard muttering from behind him. Eddie turned around surprised to see Nicole still sat in her seat head bent over her exercise book.

"Nicole, lessons over you can go,"

Nicole snapped her head up not realising everyone had gone. She began packing away her things.

"You know if you like Maths so much, you should come to the Mathletes club that starts next week. Would be great to have a girl on the team."

Nicole paused. "No thanks sir, I like maths but I'm not a loser," She scoffed and left the classroom.

Eddie was taken aback by her words. Nicole Mason was definitely going to be an interesting character.

**Reviews please (: **


End file.
